The invention relates to a fixation device for a patient, including a fixation or strap, one end of which is fastened to a rotatable roll which rotates with the aid of a handle, which is mounted on a shaft, and which is fastened by means of a manually releasable blocking arrangement for blocking the roll in the direction of strap release, and wherein the handle is fastened to the shaft and the shaft is positioned rotatably in a holding means.
A fixation apparatus of this type is known from prior art and used for fixedly positioning a patient in case of X-ray examinations. The fixation strap thereby is tensioned and/or loosened with the aid of a handle fixedly connected to the roll. In order to arrest or release the roll and/or the fixation strap the operator must hold the handle with one hand and actuate the blocking arrangement with the other hand.